Corythosaurus/Story Mode
Prologue Corythosaurus is a genus of hadrosaurid "duck-billed" dinosaur from the Upper Cretaceous Period, about 77–75.7 million years ago. It lived in what is now North America. Its name means "helmet lizard", derived from Greek. It was named and described in 1914 by Barnum Brown. Corythosaurus is now thought to be a lambeosaurine, related to Nipponosaurus, Velafrons, Hypacrosaurus, and Olorotitan. Corythosaurus has an estimated length of 9 metres, and has a skull, including the crest, that is 70.8 centimetres tall. Corythosaurus is known from many complete specimens, including the nearly complete holotype found by Brown in 1911. The holotype skeleton is only missing the last section of the tail, and part of the forelimbs, but was preserved with impressions of polygonal scales. Corythosaurus is known from many skulls with tall crests. The crests resemble the crests of the cassowary and a Corinthian helmet. The most likely function of the crest is thought to be vocalization. As in a trombone, sound waves would travel through many chambers in the crest, and then get amplified when Corythosaurus exhaled. A Corythosaurus specimen has been preserved with its last meal in its chest cavity. Inside the cavity were remains of conifer needles, seeds, twigs, and fruits: Corythosaurus probably fed on all of these. The two species of Corythosaurus are both present in slightly different levels of the Dinosaur Park Formation. Both still co-existed with theropods and other ornithischians, like Daspletosaurus, Brachylophosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Scolosaurus, and Chasmosaurus. Stages Stage 1: Koolasuchus (in Swamp Stage) Stage 2: Nasutoceratops (in Ravine Stage) Stage 3: Guanlong (in Mountain Stage) Stage 4: Zhejiangopterus (in Jungle Stage) Rival Stage 5: Parasaurolophus (in Plains Stage) Stage 6: Pachycephalosaurus (in Rocky Grounds Stage) Stage 7: Gallimimus (in Beach Stage) Stage 8: Carnoraptor (in Volcano Cavern Stage) Final Stage: Indominus Rex (in Volcano Stage) Boss Cutscene Transcript Stage 4 Corythosaurus: Hey there! Zhejiangopterus: Lady. This place is dangerous! Leave at once! Corythosaurus: No! If certain things in the past didn't happen, then father wouldn't have had to die like he did. I'm going to turn back the hands of time! Zhejiangopterus: Time can't be reserved. The father was still be alived. Whatever is in charge of the prehistoric reptile is something far more dangerous than him! Corythosaurus: I'll make everything like it was! All of it! defeat Zhejiangopterus in battle Corythosaurus: I'm sorry, mate. I had to... But wait... If I win the tournament, we can go back to the good times, the way things used to be... I know it! Final Stage Indominus Rex: Well, missy, it looks like a corinthian helmet lizard girl. Corythosaurus: Who are you, master! Indominus Rex: I'm Indominus Rex, the fierce king of the hybrid dinos. Corythosaurus: What are he talking about? Indominus Rex: As you see, this tournament is almost complete for the final stage of my plan, no one can stop me now, girl! Prepare to meet your doom! Corythosaurus: Here I come! defeat the Indominus Rex Indominus Rex: You're... a impressed battle for my own. I can... explain... Rex was faint of pain Corythosaurus: I think I won? Yes! Alright! Epilogue in the jungle Corythosaurus: I won! Yeah! Jiangjunosaurus: Well done, lady luck. Sinoceratops: That's great! turned to Parasaurolophus Corythosaurus: Looks like it work... I guess you just can make it... Parasaurolophus: Well, that's okay, sweetie. kissed Corythosaurus, and smiled